1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus applied to a video camera, and applying a signal process to an image signal to which a plurality of colors of color information is assigned at the rate of one color to one pixel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of such the kind of a conventional video camera is disclosed in Japanese Patent laying-open No. 2001-231003 laid-open on Aug. 24, 2001. According to the prior art, before a shutter button is operated, a CCD imager is driven in a thinning-out reading manner, and a raw image signal of a low resolution read out from the CCD imager is converted into an image signal in a YUV format. As a result, a real time moving image based on the converted image signal is displayed on a monitor. If the shutter button is operated, the CCD imager is driven in an all-pixel-reading manner, the raw image signal of a high resolution read out from the CCD imager is converted into the image signal in the YUV format, and the converted image signal is recorded into a recording medium in a compressed state.
In the prior art, a distributing manner of color information included in the raw image signal output from the CCD imager is always constant before/after the shutter button is operated. That is, in either of the raw image signal of the low resolution read out before the shutter button is operated or the raw image signal of the high resolution read out after the shutter button is operated, a line of Cy, Ye, . . . , and a line of Mg, G, . . . are alternately included in the vertical direction. Thus, irrespective of an operation of the shutter button, it is possible to convert the raw image signal into the image signal in the YUV format by a common signal process. However, this means that in a case that the distributing manner of the color information included in the raw image signal is changed before/after the shutter button is operated, the signal process (color separating process, in particular) is not executed.